


Keep Other Times

by TiamatsChild



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Somebody Lives Not Everybody Dies, Aromantic Character, Bedsharing, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: Jyn takes a middle of the night nap in Cassian's bunk. She's always been able to sleep anywhere, but it's good to get a chance to rest somewhere where rest is easy.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Aromantic Characters Exchange





	Keep Other Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



Jyn woke up over warm. 

There was no other reason. The soft clicking of Cassian's rapid pace typing hadn't changed, nor had the only light in the room – the green glow from the out of date computer terminal Cassian had been working at for hours. Days, at this point. Her head hurt a little less than it had when she'd crawled into Cassian's bed without taking her jacket off, but now her body temperature had changed in rhythm with her sleep cycle and the covers had warmed up, and the jacket was one layer too many. 

She made a discontented noise and tried to pull her arm out of one of her sleeves. Midway through she realized that her jacket was still fastened down the front, and that was why her arm wasn't moving in the way she expected it to. But she'd had to pull on her cuff to get her hand through the fastening at the wrist without undoing it, and she didn't want to lose that progress, so she made an attempt on the front fastenings with just one hand. 

She was clumsy and rough edged with sleep, but she'd gotten undressed in worse circumstances: shaking with pain, half frostbitten, burned, concussed – and she got it eventually. It was good to be able to fumble, to have the space for imprecision. She didn't need to be perfect: her life wasn't on the line. 

Jyn had to give up and sit up once she'd gotten the jacket open and both her arms out, because the broad panel of the back was stuck under her back and ribs and no matter how she wriggled she couldn't get enough space in Cassian's narrow bunk to free it, or enough leverage to pull it free without damaging the cloth. 

The covers slid down to her waist. “Mpph,” said Jyn. 

The rhythm of Cassian's typing faltered, than resumed, slower this time. “Awake again?” he asked. 

“No,” Jyn said, “I'm not awake. I'm just taking my jacket off.” 

“Go ahead and hang it on the hook over the bed,” Cassian said. “I can leave mine on the chair when I finish. Should take another hour.” 

“'kay,” Jyn said, and wriggled upward towards the head of Cassian's bed. Her belt buckle dug into her stomach as she did. She'd forgotten all about her belt. She took that off too, much more easily than the jacket. Sitting up was less cozy, but it had advantages. 

She hung the belt on Cassian's bedside hook, and the jacket over it, and flung herself back down, scrunching in and out like a large and cranky inchworm to get the covers back up over her shoulders, up to her neck. “Mpph,” she said, baring her teeth to herself in triumph as she pressed her face firmly back into Cassian's pillow. 

Cassian snorted. “I'd say, 'Get a good rest', but you aren't awake.”

“That's right,” Jyn said into the pillow, “I am asleep.” 

Cassian didn't reply. His typing speed picked up, a smooth shift up like the way he took a ship up from dock. It was a part of his presence, a part of his being, his self filled the whole room. Jyn felt like being there with him was a comforting weight, an even pressure like the blanket, or like a properly attuned life support system maintaining just the right air pressure to let her lungs fill and empty out again. 

She opened her eyes to shut them again, focusing on the feeling, on the way her eyelids moved, the way other tiny muscles in her face moved. Entirely under her control and so good, like a deliberately held stretch but much smaller. 

Jyn sank deep again, deep deep into her own mind, to places she couldn't go awake, places she didn't care to go alone. It was all right. Cassian was working there, like an anchor, or a beacon, like a pin to pull her back up the long, long stair.


End file.
